


Uncle Bucky Bear

by ThatFandomObsessedChick



Series: Our Marvellous Little World [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is a sweetheart, Bucky loves his friends, Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Steve are married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bucky Barnes, tony is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomObsessedChick/pseuds/ThatFandomObsessedChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up to an adorable surprise in the morning. He and his little friend have a mini adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Bucky Bear

“Uncle Bucky Bear!” 

That was the first thing that graced Bucky's ever grateful ears every single dammed morning God sent. Bucky groaned and buried his face into his pillow. He was so tired he literally couldn't cope this morning, he was so dammed tired. He felt a tiny cold finger poke his stubbly cheek and he pulled his duvet over his head, the only trace of him was his long brown hair that stuck every which way. He felt a little child jump onto his back and pull his blanket half way down his muscular torso. Bucky turned his face towards the little blonde haired baby. He was so done. This was a battle he'd never win so with a almighty groan of annoyance, he twisted around and picked up the squealing child and tossed her over his right shoulder.

“Gain Uncle Bucky Bear! Gain!” The sweet little child squealed, jumping up and bouncing unsteadily on chubby bow legs.

Bucky laughed in a deep rumbly morning tone and gently tossed the little child into the air. The two played peekaboo in the white sheets and had tickle fights although the baby's tickles were more like digs to the ribs. 

“Hungy,” The small child declared, grabbing Bucky's face in between her tiny, cold, damp hands.

“Alright, let's get you some warm milk and them well go visit mummy and daddy.”  Bucky said.

“Yay!” 

Bucky gathered the little baby into his arms and started the trek to the kitchen. Bucky got a little sippy cup of milk out of the fridge and poured the contents of it into a saucepan to warm up because Tony had an aversion to microwaves. When the milk was sufficiently warmed up he put it back into the cup, tested if it was too hot then handed it the the small child who was babbling nonstop to herself. The duo made their way back up the stairs and walked down the corridor until they found the baby girl's parent's room.

“Knock knock! You've got visitors!” Bucky chimed, opening the door before getting a reply.

Bucky heard twin groans and a retreat into the duvet but that feeble attempt would not stop the silver bandit and the brown eyed baby. Bucky and the baby looked at each other then made an attack onto daddy. The baby screeched with joy as she pulled the sheet off her daddy's head and he dramatically yelled out, theatrically throwing his arms over his eyes. Bucky belly flopped onto his life long friend, being mindful of the small child and the pregnant mummy.

“Aw crap, Bucky! You're gonna crush me!” 

Bucky chortled.

“Steven, language!” Tony gently chided and he gathered his baby girl into his arms.

“Sorry, sugar.” Steve apologised, rolling over Bucky and pecking Tony on the cheek.

“Mornin' puddin'” Bucky chirped at Tony as he pulled himself out from under his brother.

“Good morning, Bucky Bear,” Tony chuckled, kissing his forehead lightly, “Thanks for getting Sally her milk and keeping her occupied for an hour. It's nice to have a bit of a lie in we're so freaking tired.”

“Antonio, language!” Steve giggled from under Bucky's flesh arm.

“Shut up, Steve. Anyway, we really appreciate that.”

“Anything for my two favourite people and my baby girl,”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Tell me if you want a series or sequel to this story! Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> EXTRA NOTE
> 
> Oh my goodness! I literally posted this yesterday or the day before and it already has more comments and kudos than some of the stuff from a year ago and I'm so thankful! I'll think of a series for this and who knows, maybe it will tie in with another big story I'm writing! Xxx love you guys! You've literally made my day!


End file.
